The Dark Ones: Chapter One
by GI Jenn
Summary: Only 4 chapters~! I need to get my lazy butt in gear! R/R. flames are welcome! I love getting reviews and email, *hint-hint*! More to come soon!
1. The Dark Ones: Part I

"ohhhhhh..."  
"It's all right, you're safe here."  
"but where..."  
"Malfoy Manor."  
And with that, Hermione jerked up, and almost jumped up if she hadn't realized she was only wearing   
a dressing gown in front of her old school arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
"What the Hell..."  
"I found you 2 miles outside the manor's gates, you were unconcious and bleeding from the head."  
"Why am I in a dressing gown, you didn't! Did you?!?!?!?!?!"  
"No, I told the house elves their duties and they followed them."  
"The last thing I remember is a bright green light..."  
"It was Voldemort, the cruciatus curse."  
He said this with more compassion than he had ever shown at Hogwarts. He looked different somehow, maybe it was the absence of that awful smirk.  
She looks so different, so beautiful, he thought, my father thought it best to disown me before he was blown to shreds, so it didn't matter what he did anymore.  
He could see her graceful outline under the sheets, her body was beautiful. He wanted her.He blushed at the thought of him with Granger. What if she thought he was a Death Eater? He would never stoop as low as his father, God forbid.   
"Stay way from me." She said forcibly, only making Draco want her more and more. He advanced on her as she struggled to reach her wand, only laying a few feet away.  
Sensibly sat down on the bed by her as she breathed a sigh of relief. What was she afraid of? She had been with other men before, after all, she was 21.   
"It's all right, I'm not going to do anything, unless you want me to."  
She caught his eye and smiled and said," maybe tommorow, could you leave me now so I can sleep?"  
Draco exited the room with something called determination in the pit of his stomach. 


	2. The Dark Ones: Part II

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR except the plot, which is mine!!! Please R/R, if you despise D/H fics, read NO FURTHER!!! hello to moony aka Firebolt7  
a/n: HI! I know it's been a while since I've written, sorry! Read all of Firebolt7 stories! They rock! Flame if you please! It's been a while since I've had s'mores...  
  
  
  
  
Hermione woke with a start, then quickly realized she was in Malfoy Manor, where Draco had taken her to after she had been wounded and left to die. Draco, she thought, if only you weren't my mortal enemy, maybe we could be friends, or, even BETTER than friends.  
His sexy silver baby-fine hair, those piercing grey eyes. Wow. Should she tell him? She didn't quite know. She wasn't in school anymore, so we wouldn't have to worry about house rivalry! He seems so different, she thought, not just looks, but attitude. Maybe I could see just how much he's changed.  
Knock, knock, knock. She heard someone banging on the door, but, unbeknownst to her, it was her best friend and comrade. Harry Potter.  
****************************  
"Hermione, I think there's someone at the door that wants to see you." Draco popped his head into her room and said with a smirk, but oh no, not the usuall "HI potty-weasel-gangly-smirk, but a smirk on the verge of a smile.  
She lumbered out of the bed and slipped on a robe that she suspected was one of Narcissa Malfoy's robes. Draco was waiting out side the door to show her to the door. Wow, she thought, this place is humongous! Not quite as big as Hogwarts though... They finally reached the door, and Hermione meekly pulled the door open a few inches,  
and screamed "HARRY!!!!!" she passed out with a smile on her face, and Draco caught her in his strong arms...  
  
  
a/n:Sorry, I lied, I said this part would be longer!!!! Wait for more!! 15 reviews, then I post part 3! 


	3. The Dark Ones: Part III

  
  
Disclaimer~I own nothing, zip, zilch, nada, a big fat goose egg. Except for my curling iron and this plot. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.  
a/n~Read my "Lucky" filk. Please R/R. Flame if you must, it will be used to char-broil hamburgers, just like Burger King.  
  
Summary~Hermione is at Malfoy Manor after Draco discovers her, after she has been subjected to the cruciatus curse.  
Hermione is starting to see the good in him, when Harry shows up at MM's doorstep, which is where our story begins...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hermione, wake up!" A blurred image came into her vision.   
"Harry?..."  
"Shush, you just passed out again. Take it easy." Harry's smooth voice seemed to float in midair as  
she slipped into that peaceful darkness again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know this is all your damn fault Potter."  
"What?..."  
"If you hadn't shown up to save the day, she never would have passed out!"   
"Yeah, sure Malfoy, like hell I was going to trust you alone with her!"  
"And exactly why not Mr. Always-Saves-the-Day?"  
"Considering what your father did to women the past few years, and knowing you so look up to him-"  
"My father is dead Potter, you hear, DEAD! My mother killed herself to join him only a few days later! Happy?"  
Harry turned deep crimson, wising he had just kept his over-large mouth shut. He stuttered,"ummm, I'm sorry."  
He said this with an air of uncertainty.  
"I'm glad to be rid of him finally." Malfoy said in his usual drawl. Harry was shocked, then realized he shouldn't be.  
If he had had a father like Lucius Malfoy, he'd be glad he was dead too.   
"Well, how am I sure you're not a Death Eater?" Harry asked sullenly, looking at the floor, trying not to make eye contact.  
"You HONESTLY think I, Draco Malfoy, would be a Death Eater? Follow in my father's footsteps? I've seen what Voldemort does with you after  
you've had your purpose, either puts you on the shelf, or kills you. Destroys whatever you love the most, eats away inside you. My father went   
through hell with him, and drug me and my mother down with him. That is, before he killed him."  
Harry's eyes got as big as dinner plates. He never thought Malfoy would NOT be a Death Eater, it just seemed so natural for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Hermione heard this, she started to sob. It only reminded her more of her predicament that she was here. Her parents had been destroyed  
by Voldemort. And she herself had been tortured by Death Eaters. She had wanted to die when she opened the door to her parent's house, only to  
find her parent's dead bodies, a bloody message on the wall, her mum's blood. It read:  
  
YOU'RE NEXT MUDBLOOD~LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
She never thought she'd see the day Voldemort attacked her own family. She had ran out of the house, crying, nervously trying to find another  
wizard or witch to help her out. That had only been two days ago. She had run on foot, for miles at least, until she got to the country, and gotten   
to a wrought iron gate with the initials "MM" blended into it.   
She remembered a noise and turning around, only to see three burly, cloaked figures mumble words she recognized as "Crucio".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco whipped around at the sound of crying, his father had never tolerated it.   
"Look what you've done Potter! You made her cry!"  
"ME? You're the one talking about your father raping women!"  
"I was not!"  
"SHUT UP!!!" A new voice was heard. Hermione stood in the door-frame, her face shining from the tears streaeming down her  
cheeks.  
"It's both your faults! It reminded me of my parents! They're DEAD!!! And no thanks to you two, the muggle police have probably  
already discovered the bodies..."  
  
  
  
a/n~Give me ideas ppl! I desperately need them! Help a fellow author! Once more, R/R please!!!  



	4. The Dark Ones: Part IV

Disclaimer: I own nothin'- but she **Points at JKR** does though...  
a/n: First and foremost, I would like to thank these wonderful people who gave me   
suggestions and comments. And, I'm WAY too lazy to type up a reviewers list, but,   
thanks to all of you out there!!!My muse just got back from a very LONG vacation...  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The Dark Ones: Part Four   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
THUD! Was the sound of one Hermione Anne-Marie Granger falling off her couch and  
on to the cold, wooden floor. That was one freaky dream, she thought. But her parents were dead, killed in a freak plane accident. She blinked away the tears of sleepiness in her eyes and streched out, like her cat Toulouse would have done. Great Wizards! She thought, I must have been asleep for hours, because it's so dark outside now. Hermione decided to close the heavy draperies surrounding her living-room windows. As she strode towards them, she shrieked.  
There was no mistaking it.  
Draco Malfoy was outside her window.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
She reluctantly opened her front door, only to see fresh bruises covering his paper-white face.  
"What happened?" she asked, still keeping him on her doorstop, because she still didn't trust him.  
"I was jumped from behind by a pack of Death-Eaters; NOW LET ME IN!"  
She was hestitant, but swung the door open.  
"Thank You" he said with obvious sarcasm.  
"I'll heal those wounds for you if you'll kindly shut-up and sit down." Hermione commanded.  
"Yes Sir!" he mumbled under his breath.  
She pointed her wand at his bruises and scrapes, and muttered "Medio Aidicius" and he was as good as new, "or even better" she thought, and quickly kicked that thought out of her mind.  
"You will spend the night here since you are drained of your energy." She said in a curtly manner.  
Draco put on some very big eyes and fluttered his long eyelashes.  
"In YOUR bed?" he queried with a certain mischeviousness in his voice.  
In response, Draco was smacked upside his head with a feather pillow.  
  
EL FIN PART CUATRO  
  
Dun Dun DUUUUNNN!!! Ha Ha Ha , no cliffhanger today!!!Part 5 soon to come. Love y'all!!!!  
  
Signing off, this is Jenn aka Hermione the Goddess 


End file.
